Interview With The Lover
by Pageboy
Summary: The media isn't always truthful. But, there are some who are still loyal to others.


Disclaimer: If only I did own this... but alas... I do not. But I do own one character. xD Oh well. And just a warning: Violet is _very_ OOC.

"I never _meant_ to love him. I didn't _want_ to love him. It just came naturally. He loved me, I loved him... match made in heaven right? Well that was what we thought. But, it didn't work out like we planned. I mean he was the _perfect _man. He could never be cruel or bad to me. Oh, no. Not sweet, sweet Quigley. I don't want to even think about him anymore. But, that's all anyone wants to hear about nowadays isn't it."

The twenty seven year old Violet Baudelaire tried not to share what was left of her life with the public anymore. She had given that part of her life up already. The eldest Baudelaire was not as she had been in her teens. She now smoked, as she was at that moment, and her life was completely in the publics eyes. But, star reporter Cara Hart was not going to let this story get away from her grasp.

In her years of reporting she had learned that if a person says no to an interview you just have to keep on trying. That's exactly what she did get Violet Baudelaire to tell her about her recent divorce with Quigley Quagmire. The media had been buzzing with different rumors about how Quigley had cheated on her or how the two had had very violent rows and she was tired of him. But the one that Cara wanted to get clear was if Violet was still in love with Quigley after all. And what had happened.

"Mrs. Quagmire are you still in love with your ex-husband?" Cara asked with her pen in hand.

"Oh, no, my dear," she laughed letting out a puff of smoke. "Do you really think that if I loved him still I would divorce him?"

"No Ma'am." clearing her throat Cara went on to another subject. "When you were captured by Count Olaf thirteen years ago were you aware that your father was still alive?"

"Of course not. No, my siblings and I had thought that both of them were dead. We had only heard rumors."

"Where is your father now?"

"He's at his house. Sitting in his chair where my siblings and I visit him every day." she replied simply.

"Have you talked to your brother and sister since the divorce?" Cara asked and knew that this was a tough subject for Violet.

"Yes I have. I see them almost every day."

"Do you have the same relationship with your brother as you had had before marrying Quigley?"

"Almost. Things have still been awkward because Klaus and Quigley were once best friends. It was hard for Klaus to pick between his best friend and his sister I suppose."

"Now, Mrs. Quagmire, I have to ask this question: why did you divorce Mr. Quagmire?" Cara held her breath.

"Oh, I knew you were going to ask that," she sighed. "Well, I divorced him because there was nothing left to keep us together. Our love had grown to liking. And we had just known that we were not meant to be. I think that it would have been better off if we had just remained friends from the start. But, we let our hormones get in the way and got married. If I could go back and change the past I would change the day that I said 'Yes.'

"So to answer your question honestly I divorced him because I didn't want to live a lie any longer. My whole life has been one great big lie. Quigley and I had stopped loving each other a long time ago. But we had to still be together for people to think that we were happy. We did it all for the media. And look where it's gotten me. Sitting here like a fool telling a person like you my life. Do you really think this is what I wanted my life to be like? Having everything I do be recorded or taped. I just want to live my life. Is that so much of me to ask?"

"Of course not," Cara told her thankfully. "Thank you for your time. I appreciate this."

"Anytime my dear. You, you are a special kind of reporter. You are a truthful one. Reporters like you will make it far in life."

With that Violet Baudelaire put out her cigarette and walked out of the building.

Cara shook her head and wrote down the last sentences of her column.

"If a person wants to be left alone, should we automatically give them the respect to live their lives? Yes, no doubt about it."


End file.
